my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 02
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SoundDogs Used In TV Shows * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel (Heard once in "Far Out Friday".) * Arthur (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Bobby's World * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "Inventions", "Contraptions", and "Up, Down, All Around!".) * Darkwing Duck * Dennis the Menace (1986 TV Series) * Disney's House of Mouse (Heard once in "Everybody Loves Mickey".) * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "A Feat on Her Feet" and "Get Offa My Cloud".) * The Fairly OddParents * Fairy Tale Police Department * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Kids * Garfield and Friends * Gravity Falls (Heard once in "Sock Opera".) * Harvey Street Kids * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater * Inspector Gadget * The Jetsons * LazyTown (Heard once in "Trash Trouble".) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * The New Yogi Bear Show * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Robot Chicken * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The Simpsons (Heard mostly in Itchy and Scratchy segments, played in various pitches.) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in a low pitch in "Wigstruck"; once in a normal pitch in "The Best Day Ever".) * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Dog Hand".) * Top Cat * What About Mimi? * WordWorld (Heard once in "Sh-Sh-Shark!".) * The Yogi Bear Show TV Specials * The Cricket in Times Square (1973) * Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) * Raggedy Ann and Andy in the Great Santa Claus Caper (1978) Movies * Hounded (2001) * How to Eat Fried Worms (2006) * The Wild (2006) Shorts * Cool Cat (1967) (Short) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) (Only heard in 1967-1968 cartoons.) * Rodent to Stardom (1967) (Short) Videos * Blue's Clues: ABC's and 123's (1999) (Videos) (Heard in one of the Face segments.) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pajama Party (1999) (Videos) (Heard in one of the Face segments.) * Baby Newton (2002) (Videos) * Look Mom! I Have Good Manners (2004) (Videos) * JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? (1999) (Videos) * Ribbits! (Heard in the Zonderkidz logo.) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit Logos * Zonderkidz (Logos) Commercials Australia: * Target (1991) Promos * Nick Jr.: Face (Promos) (Heard once in "Nick Jr. Face Loves Bubbles.") * Playhouse Disney Promos (2001-2007) Bumpers * Children's BBC ID - Sculptor (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Children's BBC ID - Surfboard (Heard once in a low pitch.) Video Games PC: * JumpStart Kindergarten (PC Game, 1998) * Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House (1994) (Video Game) * Worms Armageddon (1999) (Used in a fanfare named "Funny-fall".) * Worms World Party (2001) (Used in a fanfare named "Funny-fall".) Trailers * Barney's Great Adventure (1998) (Trailers) * The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) (Trailers) Previews * Scooby-Doo Meets the Harlem Globetrotters Preview (2001) YouTube Videos * The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Doc McStuffins Funny Story Series * Webkinz * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Anime * DiC Sailor Moon * DoraTora: A ToraDora Abridged Parody * Super Gals! (Heard often when a character humorously slides into frame.) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Heard in the 4Kids English dub.) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 02/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links